The Beginning of the end
by xXxsilvermusicxXx
Summary: Sun knight's going to die...what will Judge Knight do when he's the one who'll judge him? His friend, his love...


**Fanfic: Legend of Sun Knight**

**Title: The Beginning that Resembles the End**

**Creus xXx Leithe**

**Genre: Yaio**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill...i don't own Creus Sun nor Leithe Judge even how much i want to [tough luck:]**

* * *

><p><em>Past<em>. "What are you looking for?" the young Creus asked to Leithe, his secret friend, his companion.

"I'm looking for a cat…" he answered automatically.

Creus climbed up to the tree where Leithe is searching at. When he's already settled at a branch next to him he asked "What kind of cat?"

"I don't know yet…" he continued his search, ignoring Creus completely.

"What for?" he probed again.

"Master wants me to take care of one."

"Really?" this excited Sun…"I've always wanted a pet but master said it's not important…Argh, you're so lucky!" he complained.

Still Leithe Judge didn't even glance at him which didn't lessen Creus' enthusiasm. "Don't worry, I'll help you find one!" he exclaim…

Again, Leithe ignore him.

Two days passed and he still couldn't find any cat. It's true, animals do tend to be attracted to Leithe more than humans do, with one exception…and that's the cat.

[Why for all animals it has to be a cat the master ask for…it could have been dogs or wolves or lions…any monstrous beast would be better than cats!]

At this thought, Creus appeared out of nowhere…raising an orange ball of fur infront of him…"Beat you at it! I find one…I find one! Isn't he cute…"

"No, he isn't." He replied, but Creus is too concentrated in making baby sounds at the foul thing.

"Yes you are, Leirius…yes, you are…" He continued pressing the poor thing at his cheeks. At once, the cat wriggles in his hold. Scratching and writhing, showing how fond he is at the boy which is obviously close to none…

Creus is still feigning affection to the cat, when Leithe get hold of it through the neck…still it continues to struggle…

"You said Leirius?"

Breathing heavily and looking all murderous at the thing, he quickly composed himself and said sweetly "Yup, he has both our names…see? Leirius…"

Leithe gazed closely at cat and then it became calm. Both stare at each other until he put it down and set the cat all running away… Looking back at Creus, he could see how stunned he is.

"Why did you set him free? You have no idea how hard it is to catch him!"

Leithe's eyes roamed at the scratches and bruises from Creus' face and arms.

**~xXx~**

_Present. _Leithe is cloaked in black, hiding beneath the shadows, no one can see him. And really, even without the shadows he can easily sneak at the gallows but with this tight security, a security he himself had organized, he required more than darkness.

At last he's at the specialized cell…he temporary put the guards unconscious and proceeded inside and then he was greeted by the smiling face of someone he once considered as a friend.

"You know you can get in trouble with this Leithe." Creus said. His robe is all in tatters and dirt stick to his skin. A state no one has ever seen and no one has to except for him and probably the court.

Leithe didn't reply. He quickly closed the distance between them and took possession of his lips. He wanted to taste him, he can't take this. It's like Creus' devouring him whole, eating away every thoughts in his mind when in fact he's the one who's owning the honeyed lips that he openly offers to him.

Leithe pulled him closer until only their clothes take the space between them and even with that it's not enough. He can't wait to throw away their clothing but he knew he can't do that in this place…not in here, ever. He can't do that to Creus. He deserve better.

Gasping for breath, they both look at each other's eyes, glazed with desire that has been brewing for days, months, even years.

"Leithe…" Creus murmured with a voice he never thought he can hear again. But he quickly silenced him with a kiss. Tonight is not the time for talking. Their time is too precious for that when every minute is stolen, and every second is a step closer to the end.

He plunged his tongue which his lover received with the same desperation. How he wants to do more than kiss him but being able to kiss him is already a blessing. A gift he would cherish.

Sun pulled away, "I-I need to tell you something."

Hearing his voice again, he said "It can wait." It was all he could do to stop himself from taking him entirely.

"You're the Judge Knight."

"I know." He replied.

"And tomorrow…"

But Leithe didn't let him to finish. He imprisoned him to his embrace, and whispered "Tomorrow is not tonight."

Then his lips travelled to his delicate neck. "Leithe!" Creus struggled, "I haven't taken a bath!"

"I don't care." He said wriggling his crotch to his pelvis. Both are hard, both wanted to be inside each other.

He unraveled Sun's robe. He let it slide down to his waist and saw his body already glistening with perspiration. With the ray of moonlight, it looks like jewels, and each drop he want to place in his mouth. But before that, he licked the pink bud in Creus' chest. With just this intimate contact, he heard Creus' gasp. "L-leithe….p-please."

He kissed his nipples even deeper, sucking it, it's like he's making love and really he is, until it's already taut and moist with his saliva. He even bit it which almost made Creus' knees weak.

Not able to bear it, Creus collapse to the ground with Leithe. They are both sitting with only the wall supporting them. Creus' legs spread between Leithe's waist but still Leithe didn't even paused.

When he's finished, he take his attention to its twin. Creus arched his body, offering everything to his lover. Leithe's hand caressed the now swollen bud. As he take his fill, his hand tentatively fondled his nipple, pushing Creus even farther.

Then Leithe felt Creus' hips rose, up and down, sliding his crotch to Leithe's. This made him groan.

"Harder…" he muttered which Creus obliged. He continued gritting both their bodies until it seems like they're one. And at the last moment, they both reached their climax. Creus' scream was swallowed by Leithe's kiss.

For a moment, it was only their breathing that can be heard echoed between the corners of Creus' cell. It was such an unforgettable moment that Creus didn't mind their surroundings. All he's concerned about is Leithe.

Seconds passed, when their hearts finally became calm, Leithe scooped Creus to his lap. He placed him between his arms and cradled him. Embracing him, he inhaled deeply, taking Creus' scent. No one uttered a word and both know there's no need.

Leithe then combed his hand to Creus' hair, and planted a soft kiss to his head. Still not contented, he made a trail of kisses to his face, one to his forehead, his eyes, nose, he even nibbled his earlobe, saving his lips for last. He only stopped just to take a quick breathe.

Creus didn't dare to move. He can't help feeling like Leithe can't get enough of him, like he is the one desperate to take as much as he can at the moment, like Leithe is the one who's going to be persecuted tomorrow not he.

**~xXx~**

_Past_. He started licking Creus' wound.

"What are you doing?" he asked startled that he jerked his arm away.

"I'm disinfecting your wounds…" he replied nonchalantly.

"Is that a new power for Judge Knight?" he asked, amazed. "That's amazing!"

"Idiot. It's normal." Leithe lectured. And tried to take his wound again but Creus stopped him.

Blushing, he exclaimed more forceful than he intended "I'll do it! Ahh, I mean, you don't have to-…I can…you know?"

Leithe just let him be but when he looked to his friend, he felt something stirred from his gut.

Creus hesitantly licked his own wounds. He flicked his tongue at each one. Even the ones that Leithe has already disinfected weren't spared. He didn't know why but it seems like Creus lingered longer to them or was it only his imagination? He felt uneasy and yet he couldn't glance away.

"Now it's done!" he announced, merrily, but there's something in his eyes that seems different.

Leithe stepped closer to Creus and slowly traced the small lacerations to his face. "How about these?" he murmured.

Absentmindedly, Creus patted his hand to his face which made his wounds sting.

Seeing Creus flinched, Leithe offered "Would you mind if I do it?" He didn't know what's wrong with his head, he could easily send Creus home where he can be treated more appropriately but here he is suggesting something idiotic! He actually expected Creus to refuse him but all Creus did was nod.

Again, the feeling in his gut is nagging him. It also became more prominent but amazingly it also became almost pleasant.

He started at the one in the eyebrow. Creus' eyes shut tightly like he's waiting for the worse. But when he's at the third wound, Creus loosen up, but he could still feel his heart beating frantically.

Almost over, he looked at Creus' face. His expression is still filled with tension, his eyes are still closed but at least his brows are not knitted into a frown like before.

He stared at each wound, making sure he didn't leave any. Then he noticed one in Creus lips. More on impulse, he started licking it. Creus eyes widen in alarm. When Leithe realized what he's doing, he stopped moving. Lips still in contact, everything turns into a slo-mo. It feels like eternity before his brain's able to process what just happened. And then he felt Creus' tongue answering his lips.

**~xXx~**

_Present_. Creus is inside the interrogation room with only the Knights in present, including the Judge Knight.

"What can you say about yourself, Sun Knight?" Earth Knight asked. Flame and Frost is also present to represent to two factions of the Circle of Holy Knights.

"Not guilty." He answered, looking straight to Earth. All emotions deprived from his eyes.

"But all evidences points…hhh, points to you Creus Sun." Frost said, he almost slipped at his words. Creus could understand how hard it might be for his friend.

While the interrogation is ensuing, the Judge Knight didn't comment on anything. And when he spoke, all he said is "Do you, Creus Sun, admit that you are the Death Knight Hunter?"

"Yes" Creus replied.

"But he saved hundreds of life in the process! That includes mine and my troops" Flame retorted, "Including yours!" he added, trying to defend his brother.

"But he still use forbidden sorcery and necromancy. As the Sun knight that in itself is worthy of a trial." Frost added.

"Not only that, he used that knowledge and power as a vigilante." Leithe concluded. He paced infront of Sun and asked, "Again, are you guilty of all of the above accusations against you, Creus Sun?"

"No, I'm not." He insisted.

"But you don't deny you're the Death Knight Hunter."

"Yes, I don't."

"And yet you still insist you're not guilty."

"Yes."

Acting like he lost all patience, he said "As of now, you are relieved of your duty and privileges as the Sun Knight." Looking to all his companions, he added "His trial will proceed this afternoon."

"But isn't it too sudden?" Frost asked.

"No need to lengthen this issue. This crisis is a disgrace to the Knights of the God of Light. So let's just get it over with."

He gestured to the other knights to leave him with the accused. And they did. They knew what will happen next. The interrogation room is filled with varying torturing devices inclined in forcing the suspect to confess. And even if Creus' title was removed, it wouldn't feel right for the other knights to witness him reduced to nothing.

Inside…The room is now filled with gloom. Leithe just gaze at the ceiling while Creus studies every part of Leithe's face. Even talking would be painful enough to steal his breath away. How long has it been since they last hold each other? Was it just last night? Couldn't be, it feels almost like a dream now, it couldn't be just hours ago. What if it was a day ago? A year? Can he still remember every second of it? Sure he might remember it as vividly as day, but to touch him, to really feel Creus skin beneath his palm beats any memories, even how clear it is.

It's like comparing a diamond to a charcoal…and all he has are charcoals.

**~xXx~**

_Past_. He touched his lips. Did yesterday really happened? Leithe thought to himself. He never kissed anyone before and yesterday was definitely a kiss…but…

Suddenly, he heard something rustles behind the bushes and when he checked it out, it was the orange fur ball Creus caught for him.

"Oh, so you find him!"Creus said behind him. He was not surprised, he's used to Creus' sudden appearances.

"I think he followed me here."

"Nah, I think he likes you, don't you Leirius?" Creus appears to pat the cat when it hissed at him. Frightened, he hid behind Leithe. The moment Creus hold his arm, Leithe stiffened. Puzzled, he peeked at his face and saw it turned into a serious expression. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just about yesterday…"

"Oh, okay." he replied, not knowing what else to say. Leithe remove his hold to his arm and faced him.

"Yesterday shouldn't have happened."

"O-okay."

"That's it? Is that all you can say? Okay?"

"What else do you want me to say? That I agree? Of course I don't!" he answered back.

"But we shouldn't have done it."

"But you're the one who first ki-…Ah, never mind! It doesn't matter! Don't worry, nothing happened yesterday! You happy now?"

"But something did happen!" he insisted.

"Argh, this is frustrating! I have no idea where this is going to!"

"Will you shut up and hear me out?"

"So you could what? Tell me how everything is a mistake? So you could shove to my face how idiotic I am to think that…that…Just never mind. I'm leaving. Idiot!" And off he went, running blindly at the woods.

Leithe have no idea what just happened. Then he felt Leirius nuzzle his face to his feet. He grabbed the cat and placed it at eye level. "Do you really like me?"

And as an answer the cat meowed. Looking closely, I guess cats aren't that bad. And anyway, you have Sun's eyes. Leithe smiled at the thought.

**~xXx~**

_Present_. Leithe grabbed a dagger and swiftly unbind Creus' hands. "You could escape at the back door. A horse is waiting at the woods." He said kneeling beside Creus while tackling the ropes at his feet. "you'll have a week supply of food and enough money to…" a gentle hand silenced him.

Creus smiled and shake his head 'no'. "This is not like you Judge Knight."

"Wrong, this is just like me…to save someone who's dear to me."

Creus kissed him and said "I wouldn't let myself be the reason for your downfall Judge Knight."

"Then don't let me kill you damn it!"

"Judge…"

"I'm not the Judge Knight right now! I'm Leithe! Your Leithe and you want me to kill you!"

Creus made him face him and answered matter-of-factly. "I'd rather die in your hands than anyone else."

"I've never begged anyone for anything…but I'm begging you Creus, live."

"Leithe…" He answered…

Leithe hugged him fiercely, not wanting to let go. "I love you." He whispered.

Creus didn't replied and he pushed Leithe away. Then he started to disrobe. Leithe just stare in silence. He'd never thought anything can be much more beautiful than what's infront of him Even if they're inside an ominous room and he's wearing rags, nothing can match this moment. Their moments together.

And when Creus is taking his belt away, Leithe stopped him. "Not here." And then he dressed Creus again. "Not now."

He just take Creus and they lay at the floor. Not once did he lessen the grip he had at his love, cushioning his head at his chest.

Creus' hand is lying at his chest. He hold it up and press it to his lips. "Don't you want to make love to me?" Creus asked, noticing the bulge at Leithe's manhood.

"Every second…" he said softly, "but I'm afraid I might never let you go if we do it here. And this is hardly the place to do it." He nestle his head to Creus' hair.

"Anywhere is fine Leithe."

"Hush, stop tempting me!" He fixed his hold to his waist and jostled him up until they're both facing each other. Their foreheads touching, he added "Anyway, I can't clearly hear you say how much you love me if we're both busy."

Creus was filled with emotions he couldn't contain. He was resolved in doing everything he can to make Leithe happy before this end. To leave as much memory he can for him. But here is Leithe, asking nothing more than to hear him profess his love for him which he has always done for countless of times.

He burrowed his head to his neck and Leithe could feel tears trickling from his collar. "I love you." Creus said. "I love you." He repeated. "I love you, Leithe" He whispered again and again, until it became like a mantra for both of them.

"I also love you Creus." And felt his own tears. It has been years, he almost forgotten how it felt to shed tears.

**~xXx~**

_Past_. Weeks passed and Creus still haven't visited his friend. And when he did, he saw him standing motionlessly infront of a mound of dirt.

He was tempted to greet him but his expression is so sad he can't approach Leithe.

He visited the next day and there he is again. It's like he's in the verge of crying but Leithe still didn't move. And the next day, and the next.

At last, he had the courage to talk to him. When he was standing beside him, Leithe didn't even confirmed his presence, he just stood there. "What's wrong?" Creus asked.

"Leirius is dead." He said it like it's nothing but for Creus it came as a shock.

Stunned, he asked, "Wha-What happened?"

"I killed him." Creus can't believe his ears. It can't be. This isn't happening…Leithe…did he just…?

"It was an accident right? Right! That's it! It's just an accident." He consoled, "Don't be too harsh on yourself, Leithe." He continued while patting Leithe's back but Leithe only push his hand away.

"Didn't you hear me?" He raged "I killed him! I killed Leirius! I stabbed a freaking knife at his throat and let him choked at his own blood. I just let him die while I stab him again and again! I killed him! I…" Creus punch Leithe at the face.

"WHY!" He yelled in disbelief. "Why did you-, he's just a cat! Why did you do it Leithe!" He screamed while Leithe is lying at the ground. "Is it because of me? Because I gave him to you? Do you feel that much revulsion towards me that-"

"H-he's not just a cat…" Leithe murmured, not even trying to stand up. "He's our cat…and I killed him…"

"Leithe…"

"I have to…" he continued like he can't hear anything. "Master said I have to…if I can't, then how can I judge those people I know, my people, my companions, my friends…how can I send them to their deaths…if I can't, I would fail as a Judge Knight…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…I have to…"

Creus hold Leithe as he sobs his heart out. "It's alright. Everything will be alright." He said.

And all Leithe can think of is how Leirius' looked at him at his final moments. With eyes the same shade as Creus'.

**~xXx~**

_Present_. "Leithe?"

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Do you believe in heaven?"

"Creus, please, I don't want to talk about that or anything about death!"

"I know, I know…Me too. But I just want to tell you that I believe in heaven. And that in heaven God let soulmates be together as one. Two different people but having the same being, until they can't distinguish who is who or what is what, until finally, it doesn't matter."

"Yeah, I've heard of it."

"Leithe…you are my soulmate."

"What if I'm not?"

"Then there's no such thing as heaven."

"I don't agree."

"Why not?"

"Because this…this thing between us…is already heaven."

* * *

><p><em>Fin…?<em>


End file.
